Une seule chose survivra à tout
by Eurora
Summary: C'est la fin, elle le sait. Combien survivront ? Combien mourront ? Elle a peur. Elle a peut qu'il meurt, qu'il ne revienne plus jamais pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle a peur d'être seule... Alors elle va le rejoindre, malgré sa promesse.


Disclaimer :_ Je ne fais aucun profit sur ces écrits, je ne m'approprie aucun personnages ; je fais simplement cela pour m'amuser à écrire sur mes personnes préférés =) Les personnes sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling._

_Je ne reprends pas les faits exacts, au copier/coller près, comme vous le verrez très vite. Je reprends certains faits, makis il s'agit là d'une fin alternative au tome 7 ! Par conséquent, certaines choses changent =)_

_J'espère que la lecture vous auras été agréable ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que la guerre ne parviendra jamais à vaincre.<strong>

La jeune femme faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce ; un jeune garçon dans ses bras. Elle le berçait contre elle sans vraiment y faire attention ; comme une simple habitude... Sa pensée était plus loin de là ; elle était anxieuse... Elle avait les traits tirés et marchait d'un pas nerveux à travers la pièce. Elle avait le visage pâle et les cheveux d'une couleur gris souris.

Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps...

Comme quoi cela montrait ce vers quoi toutes ses pensées étaient tournées. Un seul mot, Remus.

Ce n'était pas possible ; elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire tandis qu'ils se battaient tous. Ce n'était pas possible, non ; elle avait eu un entraînement d'Auror ; on l'avait préparée à cela, à combattre ; et au moment où c'était LE moment de se battre, on la tenait à l'écart...

Elle voulait se battre ; elle voulait participer, elle ne voulait pas laisser tous ses amis combattre tandis qu'elle, elle ne faisait rien... Attendre dans la peur de se demander combien il y aurait de survivants, combien tomberait, c'était trop dur. Attendre… Elle ne voulait pas les abandonner.

_Il lui avait fait promettre de rester ici... Loin de la bataille qui ferait bientôt rage._

Elle avait promit... Non, elle n'avait rien promit. Il devait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait tenir cette promesse insensée ! Jamais elle ne pourrait l'abandonner, _jamais_ !

L'Amour qu'elle lui portait allait au-delà de la guerre, au-delà de tout ; s'il se battait, elle voulait se battre elle aussi. Elle s'était battu pour l'avoir, elle s'était battu pour qu'il accepte ses sentiments, elle s'était battu pour qu'il cesse de se rejeter lui-même sur le simple prétexte que quatre vingt dix pour cent de la population le rejetait... Ils lui avaient fait perdre l'estime de lui-même ; ils l'avaient persuadé qu'il était dangereux ; à force de l'entendre répéter, il avait accepté cette idée compte irrémédiable... Mais elle était arrivée.

Elle était arrivée... Elle avait mis des mois à lui répéter qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui ; elle lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être aimé comme il était, et qu'il valait même un million de fois plus que ceux qui disait qu'il était 'dangereux'.. Il l'avait accepté ; il avait réapprit à aimer...

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, avec lui. Pour tous les jours à venir.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour, le plus grand sans doute du monde sorcier... Et il lui avait dit de rester là... Il avait peur, elle le savait... Il voulait juste la préserver, qu'elle survive... Même si lui ne revenait jamais. Il pouvait se passer tant de choses, combien de survivants y aurait-il ? Remus savait qu'il pouvait ne pas revenir... Mais il avait toujours cherché à la protéger, depuis le début... Il avait tout d'abord tenter de la protéger de lui-même, mais cela n'avait pas marché... Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en fichait bien des avis extérieurs, elle voulait simplement passer le restant de sa vie avec lui. Et finalement, il avait accepté. Il avait perdu cette bataille contre lui-même...

Aujourd'hui, il pourrait en perdre une autre... Il pourrait mourir. Il ne souhaitait pas que tous deux meurt. Des deux, il préférait lui-même se sacrifier... Parce qu'à son sens sans doute sa vie était bien moins importante que celle de Tonks. Mais que signifiait donc la mort si la finalité en était la victoire du Bien ? L'arrêt du règne de terreur de Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas peur de la Mort ; elle le savait... Mais il voulait l'en protéger... Il voulait qu'elle vive... Il pensait à leur fils. Que deviendrait-il si tous deux mourraient ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait un autre orphelin dans le monde, même si Teddy trouverait toujours quelques-uns de leurs amis actuels – parmi les survivants – qui s'occuperaient de lui.

La chose que cependant il avait sous-estimé, c'était qu'en lui promettant d'être toujours là, c'était dans les pires comme les meilleurs moments qu'elle le lui promettait. Et lui aurait voulu la protéger du pire. C'était en temps de paix, comme en temps de guerre... S'il se battait, elle se battrait ; il lui était intolérable de le savoir se battant, de le savoir loin d'elle tout simplement.

_Que faisait-il en cet instant ? Où était-il? Où étaient-ils tous et que faisaient-ils tous ? _La bataille avait-elle déjà commencé ? A cette pensée, elle se sentit envahie d'un frisson d'effroi... Elle était peut-être en train de rater le plus important...

_N'était-il pas blessé ?_

_Et s'il mourrait..._

_Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vienne parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait mourir... Il avait voulu lui éviter cela )à elle. _

Un sanglot lui noua la gorge..._ Elle voulait être là, elle voulait être près de lui... _Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le vêtement de son fils, dont le sourire venait de s'éteindre en voyant de l'eau couler le long des joues de sa mère. Il leva une main pour l'approcher de son visage, le toucher ; il récolta une larme sur le bout de son doigt, perplexe.

Tonks baissa la tête vers Teddy alors qu'elle venait de sentir sa petite main se poser sur sa joue et elle lui sourit. Elle le regarda une dernière fois. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait elle le serra le plus fort qu'elle put, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait le même regard que Remus... Chaque fois elle était subjugué. Le regard... Chaque fois elle se souvenait... C'était cela qui l'avait réellement convaincue qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde prétendait ; son regard l'avait envoûtée, englobé... Dès le début, elle l'avait su qu'il était différent... Et l'homme le moins dangereux au monde malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir lui faire entendre.

Cela ne l'aida pas le moins du monde à calmer son inquiétude ; au contraire elle avait toujours l'impression qu'il la regardait, qu'il la suppliait de _là-bas _de rester à la maison...

Mais sa décision était prise.

_Désolée._

Lui en voudrait-il vraiment ?

Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils – en priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière puis elle le recoucha dans son petit lit avant de partir.

Elle savait où était son devoir. Elle savait ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Il faisait noir, dans le passage, lorsqu'elle y était monté. Elle avait quitté l'arrière pièce de la Tête du Sanglier. Elle ne voyait presque rien ; seul un point lumineux jaune balançait tout au bout du long couloir alors qu'elle avançait – en courant, la baguette à la main, le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait rien rater du tout ; elle ne voulait pas arriver avant que tout ne soit finit...

Dans un flash, elle se vit à courir dans le château, vide, à la recherche des survivants, à la recherche d'une silhouette qu'elle reconnaitrait même de loin... Elle avait peur de le trouver allongé sur la pierre... Baignant dans son sang... Comment réagirait-elle, elle n'en savait rien...

Et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive ; cela ne pouvait se passer ainsi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle sur demande, lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin du tunnel, plus personne ne se trouvait plus là. Mis à part...

_Ginny_. Aussitôt, son cœur fit un bond. Elle se précipita sur Ginny, la serra dans ses bras ; comme si elle craignait de ne plus pouvoir le faire dans peu de temps ; elle voulait juste se sentir vivante. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et alors qu'elle allait lui demander où était Remus... Des bruits dans le passage attirèrent leur attention et une vielle femme en sortit. La grand-mère de Neville. Toutes les trois restèrent là plusieurs minutes, se demandant l'une et l'autre ce que faisaient les autres, où ils étaient...

Toutes les trois attendaient, anxieusement...

Jusqu'au moment où Harry revint. Presque aussitôt, elle et Ginny se tournèrent vers lui, lui demandant sans attendre où étaient les autres. La grand-mère de Neville ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle avec une rapidité surprenante pour son âge, avec la ferme intention d'aider son petit-fils. Tonks, d'une voix angoissée, demanda à Harry s'il savait où était partit les autres, et en particulier Remus... Car c'était en vérité le seul nom qui hantait son esprit, et tout son cour d'ailleurs.

A peine lui eut-il répondu qu'il était partit avec un petit groupe arpenter le parc, qu'elle se précipita en-dehors de la salle, se remettant à courir le cœur battant dans la poitrine plus que jamais, espérant arriver à temps, espérant juste le revoir en vie, se battre à ses côtés... Dans un flash de nouveau, elle le vit étendu dans son sang, dans l'herbe souillé du sang des combattants et de leurs ennemis, sous le clair ciel de la nuit et la lune, tout là-haut, brillait et répandait sa douce lumière nacrée sur le champ de bataille désert. NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Un cri retentit dans son esprit provenant du fond de ses entrailles ; son cri, son propre cri ; le cri d'une douleur insoutenable, un cri lui provenant du plus profond d'elle-même ; elle continua de courir, elle redoubla d'allure, elle voulait arriver à temps... Elle ne rencontra presque personne dans les couloirs ; une détonation retentit à un moment mais elle, elle poursuivait son chemin, toujours... Elle dépassa quelques membres de l'Ordre, elle ne sut même pas de qui il s'agissait... Elle crut entendre la voix de Molly à un moment qui la rappelait... Mais elle, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle voulait Remus ; elle voulait le rejoindre. Il n'y avait rien d'autres qui l'empêcherait de le rejoindre ; et elle voulait le revoir en vie.

_Quitte à mourir auprès de lui._

Elle ne sut même pas combien de minutes elle courut ; elle semblait littéralement survoler les escaliers, elle n'eut même pas l'impression de toucher le sol de ses pieds... Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais lui souffler au visage qu'elle se rendit comte qu'elle venait de sortir dans le parc. Elle dévala les marches des escaliers et s'immobilisa là, manquant de s'étaler au sol car dans sa précipitation elle avait faillit rater la dernière marche. Elle jeta des coups d'œils effarés autour d'elle, n'aperçut personne dans ses environs immédiats... Aussitôt une peur vibrante la saisit toute entière.

« REMUUUUUUUUS ! »

Elle entendit sa voix voler, traverser et se répandre par-delà le parc, aller jusqu'au lac, puis lui revenir comme un écho. Sa propre voix résonna dans sa tête, comme un terrible et funeste présage... Elle se remit à courir, sa baguette toujours à la main... C'est alors qu'elle sentit saisir par une paire de bras ferme et qu'en se retournant, elle vit une paire d'yeux s'ancrer aux siens. Elle reconnut aussitôt... Et les larmes se mirent à dévaler sur ses joues en cascade alors qu'elle se jetait à son cou.

_Murmure..._

« Tonks... »

Il était vraiment perturbé pour l'appeler par son nom de famille... Il ne l'avait jamais fait en temps normal et depuis qu'ils se connaissaient d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était toujours Dora, beaucoup plus affectif vous en conviendrez.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Tonks que son visage avait soudain blanchi ; une lueur avait vacillé dans ses yeux quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme de la peur et de l'appréhension ; puis il l'écarta et il la saisit brusquement par les bras, tentant d'être plus ferme dans sa voix qu'il ne l'était intérieurement. Elle sentit son regard s'ancrer au sien ; elle se mordit la langue ; il était vraiment en colère qu'elle ait désobéi ?

« Tu es folle, Dora ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue, tu devais rester là... A la maison... Avec Teddy... On avait convenu que tu devais rester avec lui... » lâcha d'une voix qui ne pouvait cependant de trembloter comme la flamme vacillante d'un feu dans l'âtre d'une cheminée un soir d'hiver.

Il était en colère cela se voyait... Mais il dissimulait une plus grande douleur également... Son apparente colère n'était que de la tristesse désespérée. La jeune femme se jeta à son cou, sans attendre qu'il dise quoique ce soit d'autres ; elle laissa les larmes couler en abondance sur ses joues, elle avait eu si peur... Elle avait si peur de le perdre... Elle se laissa aller contre lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il resta sans mouvements un instant, comme figé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autres, le visage aussi pâle qu'elle ; il devait l'avouer, lui aussi avait peur... Il s'efforça cependant de reprendre contenance et l'écartant un peu, il dit d'une voix plus grave encore que d'habitude, nouée par la peur.

« On avait dit... »

« Faux, c'est toi qui a dit que je devais rester ! »

Intérieurement il se sentit chanceler.

« Parce que... Parce que... C'est trop dangereux et tu le sais... »

« Le danger, je le connais ! Je le connais aussi bien que toi ! »

« Dora... Retourne dans la salle sur demande, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas... »

« Je ne te quitterai pas. » répliqua t-elle d'une voix décidée. Et contrairement à lui, sa voix l'était bien plus. S'il voulait la ramener, alors il n'avait qu'à la reconduire de force. Au moins il viendrait avec elle. Au moins il resterait ensembles.

Il se raidit. Cela ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu et il n'aimait pas cela. Tonks ne devait pas se battre, pas aujourd'hui, non ; c'était trop dangereux... Il avait toujours voulu la protéger... De trop peut-être, c'était comme cela qu'il parvenait le mieux à signifier quand il aimait les gens ; il cherchait à les protéger. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne, il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt... Il ne tenait même pas à prendre ce risque !

« Teddy... », murmura t-il comme pour essayer de la ramener en lui faisant songer à leur fils ; il avait besoin d'elle... Il tenta une dernière carte, cella de la rappeler à son instinct maternel.

« Il est avec ma mère. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Non, c'était certain. A lui, il ne lui arriverait rien ; il était en sécurité...

« Mais s'il nous arrive quelque chose, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il a besoin de toi ! »

_Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Elle avait choisi. _

_Elle l'avait choisi, lui. _

Teddy, s'ils ne survivait pas, tous les deux, il aurait des personnes pour qui s'occuper. Il se souviendrait de ses parents en héros. Ils deviendrais _ses héros._

« Et moi, alors ? Tu te soucis de me protéger mais moi, de quoi penses-tu que j'ai besoin ? Je ne suis rien sans toi, et je ne veux pas rester derrière pendant que tu te bâts ! J'ai besoin de toi. Remus, je ne bougerais pas. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester loin de ça, tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester loin de toi, quand tu t'apprêtes à risquer ta vie peut-être ! Je veux être là, à tous les moments, dans les bons comme les pires ; je veux et je resterais à tes côtés que tu le veuilles ou non, même si tu essaies de me protéger ! J'ai décidé il y a très longtemps je crois que je voulais me battre , ce jour nous l'avons tous attendu sans savoir quand il viendrait exactement. Nous ne sommes jamais prêts à cela, on aurait tous aimé avoir plus de temps pour nous, mais nous connaissons tous les risques. En devenant Auror, je savais que je pouvais mourir d'un jour à l'autre. En devenant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, je savais ce que je risquais. En voulant t'épouser, je savais que quand le jour arriverait enfin, je resterais là jusqu'au dernier moment. Ne me renvoie pas maintenant que nous avons le plus besoin l'un de l'autre ; je veux être là jusqu'au bout... »

La voix tremblante déjà, elle termina son discours en pleurant véritablement. Sans trouver aucun mots à répondre, Ému au plus haut point, Remus se contenta de se rapprocher, prendre son visage entre ses mains et poser son front contre le sien. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ferma les yeux et les serra le plus fort qu'il put. Il n'avait pas souvent pleurer ; il cachait toujours sa peine mais son discours l'avait ému il ne pouvait le nier, et il ne savait plus que faire... Après tel discours, il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire. Tout ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui répondre aurait paru si insignifiant. De quelle autre preuve d'amour aurait-il bien pu vouloir après un tel discours ?

_Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt..._

Il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître d'ici, partir avant la bataille... Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme courageux ; il avait passé sa vie à éviter pleins de choses, d'innombrables confrontations ; chacun avait ses faiblesses... Il avait envie de transplaner, d'emmener Nymphadora ailleurs, là où il n'y aurait ni feux ni batailles ni rien... Ni guerre. Juste eux deux, loin de tout le reste... Il se traita de lâche... Il ne pouvait pas imaginer abandonner leurs amis ici et les laisser se battre seuls ; pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le faire... Il n'était pas un héros loin de là. Il était un humain... Un Homme comme les autres. Avec des faiblesses. Vous remarquerez que Dora avait quand même une influence sur lui, il avait cessé de se voir avant tout 'un monstre' ou une 'bête' lorsqu'il parlait de lui... Du moins en partie.

_Et elle n'avait pas seulement eu cette influence._

S'il avait eu peur de l'issue de la bataille - car il y avait pensé, il ne faisait qu'y penser.. Il pourrait ne pas survivre à ce jour ; mais il avait toujours considéré que les héros étaient toujours ceux qui ne survivaient pas, que c'était ceux qui étaient morts qui étaient de vrais héros ; Lily était une héroïne ; James également... Sirius aussi. Il était normal qu'il meurt lui aussi ; les Maraudeurs avaient toujours été solidaires l'un de l'autre...

_Pourtant_, il n'était pas un héros, et il ne voulait pas en être un... Il n'avait jamais eu cette ambition... Ambition qui lui avait toujours semblé inaccessible, pas à sa hauteur...

_Pourtant_, pour la première fois de sa vie encore plus à présent, il avait envie de vivre... Juste au moment où leur vie à tous était en suspend...

Si la possible issue de la bataille l'effrayait, il avait encore plus peur en un certain sens maintenant qu'elle était là, avec lui... Il avait cru, il avait espéré du moins qu'elle accepterait de rester à l'écart, il avait voulu la protéger... Maintenant il voulait lui dire de retourner dans la salle sur demande, mais il n'arrivait même pas à parler, il n'arrivait même pas à l'obliger à repartir... Il ne parvenait pas même pas à maîtriser sa voix.

Lorsqu'il se fut un peu reprit, lorsqu'il eut rassemblé ses esprits et qu'il eut vraiment conscience qu'elle était là, avec lui, il resserra son étreinte en se maudissant lui-même... C'était en pleine bataille, ce n'était guère le moment des effusions !

Il voulait se sentir lui aussi vivant... Au moins pour quelques minutes.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! » et la voix de Tonks lui parvint à peine comme un murmure cette fois-ci.

Il la sentait sangloter contre son épaule. Il n'osait pas bouger, il n'avait même pas envie de bouger en fait... Il avait la gorge serrée et tentait envers et contre tout de conserver le peu d'impassibilité qu'il lui restait... Mais l'étreinte autour autour de la taille de la jeune femme démontrait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser partir, même s'il se maudissait de ne pas l'obliger immédiatement à retourner en salle sur demande, quitte à la ramener lui-même...

_iC'était dangereux./i_ Ils pouvaient mourir... Et qui sait si en ce même moment, certains de leurs amis n'étaient pas déjà tombés... Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose... Que faisait-il donc là ? Il devait aller se battre. Il ne pouvait pas rester là...

« Dora... Tu ne dois pas... »

_Ne doit pas mourir. _

Il releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard angoissé, torturé se posa sur son épouse...

Non, elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle devait vivre !

« Pas question de t'abandonner tu entends. » reprit-elle d'une voix tressautante mais forte de conviction.

Remus eut envie de se prendre la tête à deux mains et une lueur d'amertume teinta son regard... Elle ne comprenait donc pas...?

« Dora... Chacun risque de... Mourir aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas que... »

La jeune femme savait. Mais même alors cela ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Et lui, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle veuille rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin ? En espérant toutefois que ce ne soit pas la fin pour eux, en espérant toujours qu'il y ait une chance pour qu'ils survivent à cela...

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas. Mais je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Affronter la mort ne me fera jamais peur, tant que tu es là. », reprit-elle encore d'un ton grave, les yeux brillants et venant chercher peut-être pour une dernière fois les lèvres de son mari pour l'embrasser tendrement. Et également pour l'empêcher de raconter d'autres idioties.

_Dans la salle sur demande..._ Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait avoir vu Ginny pleurer littéralement et sa mère essayer de la raisonner à retourner en arrière. Elle avait seize ans ; seize ans et elle voulait se battre. Elle était trop jeune... Trop jeune pour mourir. Remus comprenait l'inquiétude de sa mère. De cette scène, Remus avait longuement observé, le visage pâle, les yeux dans le vide ; il imaginait Tonks à la place, songeant qu'elle aussi avait voulu venir, qu'elle aussi n'avait voulu les abandonner, l'abandonner ; il avait cru l'avoir convaincue. Il avait demandé à sa mère de la surveiller cependant, au cas où elle changerait d'avis... Mais de toute évidence, Tonks avait réussi à passer outre sa surveillance.

_Et maintenant... _

Maintenant il la tenait dans ses bras et il avait peur de la lâcher. Il voulait la ramener dans la salle sur demande, mais il voulait rester avec elle aussi... Son courage semblait s'être effrité depuis l'instant où elle l'avait aperçue, depuis qu'il l'avait entendue crier son nom... Il s'était vu se figer, il avait cru qu'il avait 'rêvé' ; c'était impossible elle ne pouvait être là... Puis il s'était retourné, et il l'avait vue... Aussitôt, c'était comme si que tout venait de s'effondrer autour de lui, que la bataille était finie...

Il aurait souhaité la bataille terminée, il aurait souhaité pouvoir rentrer avec elle... Rester avec elle et Teddy._ iTous les trois_./i Ils étaient devenus tous deux indispensables à sa vie.. Il voulait voir grandir son fils ; il voulait se voir vieillir à côté de la femme qu'il aimait... Que le temps où il n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser, était loin ; que ce temps semblait à jamais disparu, enterré... Aujourd'hui ils devaient tous se battre et ne savaient pas s'ils s'en sortiraient vivants, ou pas...

Il n'avait jamais été autant déchiré entre deux. Déchiré entre son devoir et... Et ses sentiments.

Elle aurait dû rester chez sa mère, avec Teddy. _Elle aurait dû... _Mais comme s'il lui était nécessaire de la sentir une dernière fois contre lui, il se contentait de la tenir étroitement serrée dans ses bras.

_iLa salle sur demande.../i_ Après que Ginny eut fait sa 'crise' parce qu'elle voulait rester se battre, Percy était arrivé, semant le trouble parmi tout le monde. Pendant qu'il s'expliquait, pendant qu'il s'excusait, pendant ces retrouvailles, Fleur s'était tourné vers Remus, interloqué, et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Teddy – faisant diversion, laissant les explications familiales se faire entre les Weasleys. Remus avait alors sortit une photo de l'intérieur de sa veste, il l'avait montré à Fleur ; il avait ce quelque chose dans le regard qui indiquait combien il était fier ; sur cette photo une petit tête aux regard couleur marron chocolat et aux cheveux d'un bleu turquoise qui lui souriait.. Les deux couleurs préférés de son fils ; un doux mélange de ses parents. _Teddy_... Il l'avait laissé à la maison ; il était en sécurité... Tonks aurait dû être avec lui !

Mais leur petit moment d'intimité fut rapidement brisé. Évidemment, il fallait bien que tout s'aggrave... Et d'un seul coup, la réalité les rattrapa alors qu'une explosion venait de pulvériser des fenêtres du château – sur le côté est, réduisant en miettes ses vitres. Les protections de Poudlard venaient de tomber.. Les mangemorts pouvaient s'y précipiter... Peut-être que déjà certains s'étaient précipités pour transplaner à l'intérieur. Sans même se concerter à haute voix, Tonks et Remus se précipitèrent, après avoir échangé un bref mais intense regard en espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier. L'explosion ayant provoqué comme une décharge d'adrénaline au fond d'eux, ils avaient démarré au quart de tour, la peur s'était recroquevillée au fond d'eux ; à contrecœur pour courir Tonks lâcha les doigts de Remus qu'elle avait tenus...

Tonks et Remus se mirent à courir, baguettes en main... Est-il nécessaire de préciser l'un à côté de l'autre ? Rejoignant une mêlée de personnes de membres de l'Ordre qui se hâtaient déjà tous dans la même direction là où les mangemorts avaient fragilisés les défenses, ils aperçurent les dégâts que que l'explosion avait faite. Ils s'en fichaient évidemment de détruire Poudlard... S'il le fallait ils iraient le détruire par pierre même... _Poudlard_, songea Remus, là où il avait passé les plus merveilleuses années de son existence... Poudlard était sur le point d'être détruit. Cela lui fit accéléré l'allure et à peine fut-il arrivé près du groupe de mamgemorts qu'il brandit sa baguette et un lança un « Expulso » dans le tas.

Ils se lancèrent dans la mêlée, dans la bataille,.où ce ne fut ensuite plus que cris, sang, confusion... Les sorts fusaient en tous sens et très vite ennemis et alliés ne furent plus qu'une masse difforme... Ils se battent, ils combattent... Contre qui ? Ils n'en savent rien ; personne n'en sait rien. Ce peut être n'importe qui ; c'est la guerre. On se bats c'est tout ; cela devient plus de l'instinct... On évite, on relance l'offensive, on évite encore et on attaque. Toujours. Inexorablement. Certains de leurs amis vont tomber, savoir si c'est pas un sort perdu, un sort lancé par eux-mêmes, ou par un ennemi. Certains tomberont pour ne plus jamais se relever. D'autres seront simplement blessés. Certains verront la chute de Voldemort ; d'autres ne le sauront jamais et il croient que peut-être ils se battent mais pour quoi au final ? Car ils sont des victimes parmi d'autres qui se battent pour mettre une fin à la tyrannie de Voldemort, mais ils n'ont pas grand-espoir d'y survivre.

Ils se dressent devant les baguettes tendues, avec courage, avec un courage désespéré presque, mais ils gardent espoir. Il faut. Ils avancent avec courage et assurance ; Remus ne recule pas ; il affronte. Tonks, malgré sa peur, avance elle aussi ; elle admire le courage dont fait preuve Remus ; elle n'est pas aussi assurée mais elle fait de son mieux... C'est pour cela en partie d'ailleurs qu'elle se sent toujours aussi bien protégée, quand elle est dans ses bras. L'impression qu'il ne peut jamais rien lui arriver de mal... Car il est là. Mais là, ils sont séparés par une pluie de sort ; ils sont empêchés de se rejoindre. Mais elle le voit ; elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil, chaque fois qu'elle le peut... Sans doute à cause de cette peur de le voir s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

_Que deviendrait-elle sans lui ? Il était tout pour elle... Sans lui, la vie n'avait plus aucun sens. _

_Sentiment qui était réciproque. _

Tonks avait peur pour eux. Remus avait peur pour elle. Mais cela semblait leur donner de l'énergie à revendre pour se battre avec d'autant plus d'acharnement, jusqu'au dernier... Jusqu'au dernier souffle peut-être même. Jusqu'à ce que, en tous les cas, tout soit terminé. Bientôt, plus aucun des deux ne surent vraiment à qui ils lançaient des sorts ; tout se mêlait, tout s'entremêlait... Parfois, les voici qui revenaient côte à côte, qui se battaient dos à dos, à repousser les attaques successives de Dolohov, de Nott, Mulciber ou les Lestrange et d'autres encore, peu importe leur nom, le plus important étant de tous les tuer... Le plus important étant d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait... Elle faisait de son mieux pour échapper à tous les sorts qui pleuvaient autour... Quelque chose la heurta cependant à un moment. Une douleur fugitive la saisit avant de ne plus rien sentir pendant quelques secondes. Ses jambes tremblèrent mais quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit une douleur à la tête et voulant porter une main à celle-ci elle y sentit la présence d'un liquide gluant. La tête lui tournant, incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autres, elle se laissa tomber au sol lourdement... Alors c'était comme cela la fin ? Elle devait mourir ? Avec ses dernières forces elle ramena à elle tous les heureux souvenirs qu'elle avait, tous les moments passés dans les bras de Remus ; sa dernière vision avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience fut le regard de Remus s'ancrant au sien et comme semblant lui dire « Tiens bon Dora, tiens bon ! » alors qu'il lui prenait le visage entres deux mains et qu'il lui disait de rester éveillée. Un sourire se figea sur ses lèvres. Il était vivant ; tout ce qui importait.

Elle n'eut pas conscience de ce qu'était la réalité et ce qui ne l'était pas.

« Expulso ! » cria Remus en visant le mangemort avec lequel le combat était engagé. Le sort l'atteignit cette fois à la poitrine, il fut propulsé et aussi fort fut la façon de le crier, aussi fort fut le souffle avec lequel il fut projeté. Il heurta le mur est de Poudlard avant de tomber, inanimé contre la paroi avant que quelques secondes plus tard une partie de ce mur ne s'effondre par les sorts successifs de deux Bombarda Maxima lancés à l'encontre d'un membre de l'ordre qui les avaient évités de justesse. Dolohov, enterré vif sous les pierres... Remus ne souhaitait la mort de personne, mais cette guerre l'avait changé, et il espérait qu'il fut tué cette fois. Avec une hargne toute nouvelle pour lui d'ailleurs. Ceux qui s'attaquait aux gens à qui il tenait, ceux qui menaçait leur bonheur, n'étaient pas à prendre en pitié.

Mais quelque chose le fit stopper net et un cri muet d'horreur s'inscrivit sur ses traits écorchés par la bataille tandis qu'il renvoyait un sort à son propriétaire ; tout cela était devenu totalement insignifiant face à ce qu'il venait de voir et il se précipita à une dizaine de mètres pour se laisser tomber près d'une silhouette familière ; en lui prenant les épaules il se mit à la secouer, lui intimant de se réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir vraiment le courage d'un vrai Gryffondor... Il était courageux pour affronter ce qu'il faisait partie de lui, mais voir tomber ses amis, et les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher, non il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop, trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Un vrai Gryffondor n'avait pas peur de la mort ; or il avait peur que la Mort lui prenne tous les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort pour lui, mais simplement pour ses amis.

Tout courage sembla lui être déserté... Il voulait simplement qu'elle rouvre les yeux, qu'elle se lève, qu'elle le regarde, qu'elle se mette à éclater de rire, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle lui avait fait la meilleure blague de sa vie, et qu'il était tombé dans le panneau... Il s'accrocha à elle.

Il s'accrocha à cet espoir. A cet espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle le regarde directement... Et d'un regard pétillant de malice qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'avait bien eu !

Il avait l'impression à présent que tout se déroulait avec un lenteur infinie, comme un film que l'on passe au ralenti et plus rien d'autres n'importait. Ses épaules tressautèrent brusquement et son visage fut ravagé par les larmes soudainement alors qu'il serrait la jeune femme contre lui, continuant de lui intimer de rouvrir les yeux, lui répétant même entre deux sanglots qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt... Pour la première fois. Les combats autour d'eux continuaient ; tout était cependant bien loin et personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux dans la confusion ; c'était tant mieux. Il s'en fichait de cette fichue guerre à présent, il s'en fichait et ils pouvaient bien détruire Poudlard s'ils le voulaient ; il le leur donnait même ! Les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues ; c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait sans retenue ; un cri muet de rage et de désespoir s'échappa du fond de sa gorge – presque un râle. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de vérifier si encore un pouls faible – mais présent – battait encore. Si la mort à lui ne lui faisait pas peur, l'idée même que ses proches puisse mourir lui était insupportable et inconcevable ; et l'esprit fou de douleur ne pensait à plus rien d'autres qu'à cette simple idée. Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de vérifier si son pouls battait, il était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

C'est alors qu'une infinie froideur emplit les airs, gelant jusqu'aux os tout individu se trouvant dans le parc... Non, ils n'avaient quand même pas... ? Pourtant, ce qui approchait inexorablement de l'enceinte du château, c'était bien une quarantaine de Détraqueurs, tous volant dangereusement vers eux, avec une lenteur inquiétante et se délectant déjà de toutes les âmes qu'ils pourraient trouver.

Il fallut à Remus bien dix secondes de plus que les autres pour se rendre compte que cette froideur qu'il ressentait au fond de lui n'était pas naturelle et causée par la douleur de perdre Dora ; il lui fallu une seconde pour se ressaisir et se relever d'un bond, Nymphadora allongée à ses pieds, alors qu'il voyait avancer le plus imposante quantité de Détraqueurs qu'il n'avait jamais eu à affronter, et qui commençait à s'éparpiller sur le terrain... Semant la mort sur la passage ; comme pour illustrer cette image, un silence de mort venait de s'abattre sur tout Poudlard, y compris parmi les mangemorts... _Étrange_. N'étaient-ils pas au courant que... Mais _ils_ semblèrent s'attaquer à tout le monde, sans prendre compte s'ils avaient une capuche sur la tête ou s'ils n'en avaient pas. Tous étaient des victimes potentielles. Voldemort avait-il vraiment cru pouvoir contrôler les créatures des ténèbres ? Si tel était le cas il avait été bien fou... Remarquez, pour scinder son âme en sept parties déjà, il ne faut pas être très sain d'esprit.

Remus s'était préparé quant à lui. Il avait apprit à Harry en troisième année à créer un Patronus. Il avait toujours eu d'excellentes résultats et notes à cette leçon de défenses contre les forces du Mal ; ses patronus étaient toujours très puissants... James, Lily, Sirius ; c'était eux qui nourrissaient les moments les plus heureux de son existence, capable de repousser une dizaine de Détraqueurs... Aujourd'hui les images de Tonks et de Teddy venaient s'y ajouter, venaient dépasser les premières même si les trois autres demeuraient en arrière plan... Ils étaient tous là, avec lui, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire... Il savait juste qu'il en était capable.

Et pour la première fois en ayant vraiment confiance en cela, confiance en lui, il brandit sa baguette et sa voix résonna à travers le parc entier « EXPECTO PATRONUM ! » . Son bras tendu droit devant lui ne tremblait pas, sa voix était forte ; il mit toute la puissance de ses dernières forces dans ce sortilège... Il vit un halo d'une lumière blanche et étincelante se créer à partir de sa baguette, venant l'envelopper lui... Lui et Dora toujours inconsciente à ses pieds. Il s'était promis de les protéger... Il la protègerait aussi. S'il avait échoué précédemment, il empêcherait tout le monde de la toucher, de l'approcher...

Du haut des fenêtres de Poudlard, certains membres de l'Ordre aux fenêtres purent le voir. Un halo puissant qui avait été créé et provenant d'une partie parc ; certains avaient les yeux fixés sur les détraqueurs et ne pouvant en détourner les yeux, mais d'autres virent perceptiblement le Patronus de Remus. Et comment le rater alors qu'il s'agissait sans doute du plus puissant qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ? Et le plus beau aussi... Cela sembla leur redonner espoir dans la bataille et une vigueur toute nouvelle pour se reprendre et faire aussi apparaître leur patronus pour faire fuir les créatures des Ténèbres.

La dizaine de déttraqueurs qui s'étaient approchés de Remus et Tonks semblèrent littéralement s'enfuir lorsqu'ils virent le Patronus ; cela semblait leur faire mal 'aux yeux', cela leur procurait une insoutenable chaleur, chaleur qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter. Ils allèrent voir ailleurs, ils retrouvèrent chemin ; il y avait bien d'autres âmes à prendre ailleurs... Et ils furent sauvés.

Quant à Remus, il s'était de nouveau laissé tomber près du corps inconscient de Tonks, se sentant à bout de force et la tête et le corps le vrillés d'une douleur réelle, il sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir passé un bras autour de la jeune femme, comme pour continuer à la protéger, et sans prendre garde qu'il mêlait au sien son propre sang qui lui maculait visage et mains. Tout cela était tellement insignifiant comparé à la peur de la perdre...

_Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. _

Ils semblaient presque morts tous les deux, immobiles, l'un à coté de l'autre... Au-delà de la guerre qui continuait, au-delà de tout ce qui se passait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle sentit que l'on s'activait autour d'elle. Elle ne savait ni qui ni où elle se trouvait, mais en tous les cas cela ne ressemblait pas réellement à la mort telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée. Elle pouvait sentir que quelqu'un lui tenait l'une de ses mains ; elle était chaude. Elle ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être morte... Elle ressentait toujours l'impression de chaud et de froid. Elle bougea les paupières, mit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour vraiment émerger. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à bouger la tête, que celle-ci était enveloppée dans une sorte de linge. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait cru sentir une blessure à la tête, puis plus rien. Hormis cette impression de froideur qui l'avait saisie, puis cette sensation rassurante quand elle avait ramené et superposé l'image de Remus dans son esprit ; la mort pouvait-elle être aussi agréable ?

Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et elle entendit à peine des voix autour d'elle qui annonçait avec une joie non dissimulée qu'une des blessées venait de se réveiller. Non, son attention fut plus agréablement retenue, beaucoup plus...

Si la mort ressemblait à cela, alors elle voulait bien être morte. Des larmes de soulagement envahirent ses yeux et sans tenir compte de sa tête qui jouait du tambour de l'intérieur, elle se releva et se jeta dans les bras d'un Remus blanc comme un linge qui se contenta de la recevoir dans ses bras en tremblant. Il ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait ; tout était diffus. i_Elle était vivante./i _Ces seuls mots semblaient lui créer une sensation rassurante au fond de son ventre qui se souleva par vague successives...

Les questions, les réponses, viendraient après. Pour le moment, ils étaient bien trop heureux de se retrouver, de pouvoir sentir la présence de l'autre à côté et le toucher ; bien trop heureux que le cauchemar soit fini qu'ils n'osèrent bouger.

Trop d'émotions en elle se succédaient, Tonks se mit à pleurer. De soulagement. Remus se contenta de la bercer doucement contre son épaule, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la réconforter.

« C'est fini maintenant Dora. » Et il la serra contre lui en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tout était fini à présent. Ils avaient survécu... Et ils étaient ensembles. Teddy ne serait pas orphelin ; et ils continueraient à vivre ensembles, dans un monde enfin en paix où ils pourraient vraiment profiter de la seconde chance qui leur était à tous offerte.

_Malgré les pertes._

Autour d'eux s'activait l'infirmière, Me Pomfresh. Tous les lits étaient occupés, par des personnes qu'ils connaissaient tous. Ron avait été grièvement blessé durant le combat et Hermione se trouvait à son chevet, secouée encore par la mort de son ami, mais rassurée d'une certaine manière de voir que Ron était au moins encore là. L'Ordre comptait nombre de morts, dont Minerva MacGonagall qui n'avait hélas pas survécu à ses nombreuses blessures – sans compter qu'elle commençait à se faire âgée. Le jeune Colin Crivey, si jeune cependant, n'avait pas survécu... Mais avec bravoure il s'était battu ; il s'était battu contre les mangemorts, il avait marqué une pierre de son nom dans cette guerre ; il était un héros, comme ceux qui étaient morts eux aussi. Comme tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés. Lily. James. Sirius... Harry. Flitwick. Hestia Jones. Strurgis Podmore. Seamus Finigan. Percy Weasley. la réconciliation avec sa famille était venue à temps en fin de compte et il serait pleuré par sa famille. Et nombres d'autres noms encore, des élèves de l'école, majeurs, et qui avaient tous voulu rester pour se battre.

Lorsque le château sera reconstruit, le nom de chacune de ces victimes restera gravé dans les pierres du hall. Une pour chaque nom. Avec leur date de naissance et de mort, accompagné d'une épitaphe à leur gloire, à leur sacrifice.

_Héros ? Tous les morts étaient les véritables héros..._

Remus n'était pas un héros, il n'était pas mort. Il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas être un héros ; il l'avait déjà dit. Il voulait vivre... Pour une fois, la vie n'avait jamais eu autant de sens pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui enlève ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui de plus cher au monde, il était heureux d'y avoir survécu, et qu'il puisse encore la serrer contre lui, et sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson contre le sien.

Fort heureusement les pertes étaient elles aussi un peu près équivalentes dans l'autre camp, et au final l'important était que Voldemort avait perdu... Si l'Elu n'était plus, Voldemort non plus. Bellatrix non plus, grâce à Molly. Rodolphus Lestrange, Arthur avait réussi à y venir à bout... Fenrir Greyback avait réussi à s'échapper cependant ; alors que c'était celui que Remus aurait le plus espérer voir mourir – après Voldemort - et même le voir tuer de ses mains. Il pensait qu'il se cachait à présent, tapi quelque part.

Il pourrait toujours attaquer d'autres enfants... _Encore_. Remus craindrait encore pour ses proches, pour son fils, qu'il ne vienne à l'attaquer, à les attaquer... Il en rêverait encore la nuit ; il s'en réveillerait encore en sursaut et en sueur ; il irait vérifier, en pleine nuit, dans la chambre de son fils que ce dernier dormait bien puis, rassuré, il retournerait se coucher. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il observerait Dora dormir paisiblement, se laisserait bercer par sa respiration régulière, et il se féliciterait encore qu'elle soit en vie ; et qu'il le soit aussi.

_Greyback_... Remus se promettrait de le tuer cette fois et de ne pas le rater, s'il venait à le rencontrer un jour...

Il ne restera plus qu'à tout reconstruire oui. Le monde n'était présentement qu'un champ de bataille ; le château n'était toutefois pas entièrement détruit, la preuve ils se trouvaient à présent dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard ; mais il ne restait quand même plus qu'à tout reconstruire... Pour les générations à venir et cela, sous la bénédiction de ceux qui les avaient quittés.

_Reconstruire..._

Ce soir-là, Remus et Tonks retrouvèrent leur maison, maison qu'il avaient espéré pouvoir revoir un jour tout en étant pas sûrs. Ils songèrent encore et encore à tout ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, ils méditèrent longuement, mais se rassurèrent mutuellement et se consolèrent comme ils le pouvaient. Seul l'Amour pouvait guérir ; seul un Amour pur et profond pouvait effacer les larmes qui avaient coulées pour tous ces êtres chers qui étaient tombés, seul un Amour pur et profond pouvait effacer tout le sang qu'ils avaient fait ou vu couler la veille.

La reconstruction était en marche...

… Et Teddy aurait très bientôt une petite sœur.

_L'Espoir. _

_Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que la guerre ne parviendra jamais à vaincre. C'est l'Amour. _


End file.
